


A Random Day in April, 463HE

by phg



Series: Alanna, a Life [2]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phg/pseuds/phg
Summary: What happens when Alanna rides all the way to New Hope in the middle of the war to get to Kel?AKAA smutty(ish: there's definitely some plot, too) one-shot lost chapter from my longer work Alanna, a Life. You don't need this chapter to read the longer work, but you definitely should have read the original to make sense of where these characters are at in this moment. Set at the end of chapter 7.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/Keladry of Mindelan
Series: Alanna, a Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Random Day in April, 463HE

They reached the headquarters facing the town square after just a short walk. Kel held the door open and guided Alanna towards the stairs. The upstairs had only one door and when Kel unlocked it revealed a suite. Glancing around, Alanna noticed a glaive hanging on the wall above the mantel, the mantel itself decorated with small wooden figurines like the ones in her own pockets. There were food bowls on the floor for a dog. Alanna realized then that Kel had brought her to her own home. 

Alanna turned around to find that Kel had been standing very close. Cheekily Alanna said, “Is this where all of your guests sleep Sir Keladry?”

Kel looked down into Alanna’s eyes. “No, but there are guest quarters downstairs if you’d prefer-”

“No, this is exactly where I’m supposed to be.”

Leaning down, Kel hesitated with her lips a hair’s breadth from Alanna’s. “Are you absolutely sure Alanna?”

At that Alanna pushed, kissing Kel with everything she had, every want and hope that she’d thought about all winter long. Kel’s hands slipped into her hair, deepening the kiss, pulling Alanna even closer until their bodies were pressed completely together. Alanna’s hands met Kel’s hips, digging in. Kel pulled back enough to nip at Alanna’s bottom lip, and Alanna gasped. 

“Alanna, I- I want you so much. But I- I have to return to-”

“Yes, can’t have the commander disappearing for dalliances in the middle of the day,” Alanna said with a smirk.

“I just… want to take my time with you.”

Alanna shivered at Kel’s words and her mouth went dry. Coughing she said, “Well, why don’t you show me around New Hope then?”

  
When they made it back downstairs it was time for the midday meal. While New Hope had existed for two and a half years, it was still an odd blend of refugee camp and town. Eventually the town would be left on its own if there was ever peace declared with Scanra, but until then, it had a standing group of soldiers, officers, and knights who all needed to be fed, so there was still a mess hall. Someday, perhaps, it would be a space for the town to hold more joyous gatherings. 

Instead of sitting alone at the empty head table, Kel guided Alanna towards an empty space on a bench at one of the long tables where a mix of soldiers and townspeople sat. As Kel and Alanna placed their food on the table the table quieted. Sitting down, Kel glanced up at those around her and nodded. Alanna realized that it wasn’t every noble who would sit at these tables with Kel’s people, but she was unsure how to put everyone at ease. 

“So, Alanna, how was your ride north? Any interesting news from Corus?” said Kel, breaking the silence.

Alanna was grateful to Kel and started rambling about the roads, the news, anything she could think of. She wanted to impress Kel’s people, she realized. Alanna hoped it meant something to the people sitting around her that Kel had called her by her first name, not her title - it showed they were friends, equals. After a few minutes passed the sounds in the hall increased slightly.

  
After the midday meal Kel showed Alanna all of New Hope - a combination of a guided tour and a lay of the land for strategy’s sake. They walked the walls, the town’s square and main military buildings, the back alleys, the escape routes. Alanna would’ve followed Kel anywhere at that point; happy to have reached the decision to come north, to be in New Hope, to give Kel a chance. Returning to headquarters, they came around a corner to find a woman planted in the middle of the street, arms crossed across her chest, scowl on her face. 

“Fanche! To what do we owe this pleasure?” said Kel, smile tugging on her lips.

“I just wanted to see what kinds of information you’re sharing with strangers. You can’t trust everyone, you know.”

“I believe she’s trustworthy, Fanche,” said Kel, allowing a bit of sarcasm to slip into her voice. “Allow me to introduce you - Fanche, this is Sir Alanna of Olau, King’s Champion. Alanna, Headswoman Fanche Weir.”

Fanche nodded to Alanna, but didn’t bow or curtsy. Obviously she knew her place in this town and didn’t stand for the crap expected of commoners in the presence of a noble. Alanna was impressed.

“All those fancy titles don’t mean anything out here except for more war, more shuffling. Don’t tell me they’re taking away your command after everything you’ve done here?”

“Oh, Fanche, don’t tell me you’d actually miss me. Here I was thinking you didn’t care,” teased Kel. “But, no, that’s not why Sir Alanna is here.” 

Fanche’s eyes narrowed at Kel and Alanna. Alanna twitched her hand towards Kel, then froze. 

Suddenly Fanche broke out into a mischievous smile. “This… this isn’t a military visit at all, is it?” As Fanche spoke, Alanna felt a blush bloom on her cheeks. Even as a page she’d cursed that blush, and now she knew it had given them away. “Here you’ve got all our woodsmen and soldiers worried you’re going to be taken from us when really the lioness is here to-”

“Never you mind what the lioness is here to do,” said Kel, smiling right back. “And I don’t think it was the woodsmen and soldiers who were the only ones worried - I’ve got you, Headswoman. Why don’t you spread the good news that you’re all stuck with me until the end of the war and keep the rest between the three of us?”

“Okay, but you’d best help the lioness work on her mask, otherwise all these townspeople are going to know what you’re up to. They can see that blush from Fort Giantkiller.”

Kel finally laughed. “I’m not worried what all these townspeople think. What happens between me and Alanna is our business,” Kel glanced over at Alanna, “but, I can see what you mean about that blush. We’ll work on that.” She threw a wink at Alanna (who thought the blush probably extended to the bottom of her feet by then), and turned back to Fanche. 

“Well alright, then, lady knights, I’ll let the boys know not to worry. You enjoy your day.”

As Fanche walked away Kel turned slowly towards Alanna. “Are you alright?”

Alanna turned towards Kel and leaned slowly in. Kel wrapped her arms around Alanna and drew her close.

“Is this okay? I mean, I didn’t know how much you wanted this to be a secret, but I also didn’t want all of New Hope to believe that you were here to take my job. Are we okay?” said Kel unsurely.

“Yes, I- I just. I don’t know. Yes, we’re okay. This is okay. I don’t want either of us to have to lie, and you’re right, I definitely don’t want them thinking I’m coming for your job - they’d probably run me out of town by the end of the day!” said Alanna, chuckling wetly. 

Kel leaned back, pulling on Alanna’s chin until their eyes met. A few tears slid down Alanna’s cheeks, although she offered Kel a weak smile.

“Alanna, why are you here?”

“I’m here because I want to be here. I’m here because I want to be with you. I’m here because… because I think I’m in love with you.”

“Are you okay with being here as my partner? As my lover? As something other than commander, king’s champion, the lioness?”

“Yes. I’ve thought about this all winter. This is what I want.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Alanna smiled and nodded. Kel leaned in, kissing Alanna softly. 

  
Kel had work to return to, so Alanna entertained herself for the rest of the afternoon, exploring, harassing Neal, taking a bath. At the end of the day Kel and Alanna once again ate in the mess hall, choosing a different table for the evening’s meal. While the table quited slightly as they sat down, it wasn’t as noticeable as the silence from earlier. Fanche must’ve gotten word out, Alanna decided. Word of what, she wasn’t sure, but as long as these folks didn’t think Alanna was after Kel’s job, she figured she was okay for awhile, at least until they got to know her better.

Midway through the meal Kel shifted in her seat and suddenly her leg was pressed against Alanna’s own. It sent a shock through Alanna’s body - she almost jumped out of her seat. In all the chaos of the day she’d almost forgotten what she was here for; Kel. Kel glanced over towards Alanna and her eyes danced with mischief. Obviously Kel hadn’t forgotten. 

After the evening meal they made their way back to Kel’s rooms. Kel walked slowly, waving or nodding, saying hello or having quick conversations with the people of New Hope. Alanna walked silently next to her, antsy with anticipation. Her skin was tingling where her leg had been pressed against Kel’s and Alanna found her thoughts on what would happen when they got back to Kel’s bedroom. 

They finally reached Kel’s door and Alanna followed her silently inside. Alanna stopped in the middle of the main room, lost in thought. Kel closed the door behind them and moved to stand behind Alanna. Sliding her arms around Alanna’s waist, Kel leaned down and kissed Alanna’s neck. Alanna jumped. The tingling she’d been feeling in her leg suddenly shot across her body - her cheeks, her breasts, down to her clit - it was like she was on fire. Gasping, Alanna turned to face Kel. 

Their lips met and Kel pulled Alanna in so their bodies were pressed together. Alanna ran her fingertips along Kel’s jaw and into her hair so she could pull Kel even closer, nipping at her lip. Kel’s hand found the open collar of Alanna’s shirt and her hand pulled across the exposed skin. They both moaned. Alanna paused then, pulling back just a hair, their heavy breaths mixing and fluttering Kel’s short hair. 

“Kel… are you sure?”

“Yes, Alanna. I’m sure about this, I’m sure about us. Now, please-”

At that Alanna lunged forward and caught Kel in another kiss. Kel grabbed Alanna’s shoulders to keep her balance but Alanna’s hands scrambled at the laces of Kel’s tunic. Slipping a hand around Alanna’s waist Kel pivoted Alanna till her back was to Kel’s bedroom. Never breaking the kiss, Kel pushed Alanna backwards until they reached the door. When Alanna’s back hit the wood Kel slipped a thigh between Alanna’s. Alanna threw her head back, letting it thud against the door. Kel dipped and ran her lips down Alanna’s jaw to her neck where she bit softly. Alanna tugged at the bottom of Kel’s tunic desperately, until Kel leaned back and allowed Alanna to pull it over her head. 

“Wait. We can’t leave that on the floor or Jump’ll get it,” said Kel, grabbing Alanna’s wrist.

“Well, then I guess you’d best be taking me to your bed now, hadn’t you?” Alanna said.

Kel wrapped one arm around Alanna, yanked her away from the door, and pushed the door open. Reaching down, she picked Alanna up and Alanna wrapped both legs around Kel’s waist. Kel walked into the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind her. Alanna promptly dropped the tunic on the bedroom floor and began pulling at the closure on Kel’s shirt. 

“Hold on - let a woman get her boots off first,” laughed Kel.

Dropping Alanna unceremoniously on the edge of the bed, Kel stooped to remove her boots. Alanna quickly scrambled to do the same. Once that was done Kel climbed on the bed, pushing Alanna back until her head was on a pillow. Kel hovered above her, watching. Alanna felt like her face was showing everything in that moment; the want, the need. Kel smiled and leaned down for another kiss. 

After a moment Kel lowered her body into Alanna, and again Alanna felt herself overcome with the desire - the need - to see all of Kel. Pushing Kel back she yanked at Kel’s shirt until it came off, throwing it in the corner with the tunic. Alanna’s mouth went dry. Kel was beautiful. Her shoulders were muscled from hard work, her arms and body littered with scars from both her knight’s work and training, and from her former ward. Kel chose that moment to shift her hips, her abdominal muscles shifting as she did. Alanna sat up, trying to get her own shirt off. As she pulled it up Kel guided it up and off, leaning down to remove Alanna’s breast band, too. 

“Alanna... I- I-”

Taking that moment to remove Kel’s breast band, Alanna did so and pulled Kel back on top of her. Their skin met and they both revelled in the sensation. It was all new for Kel, but Alanna never ever got tired of the mixture of softness and strength that a female warrior contained. Kel’s leg slid back between Alanna’s and she ground down, taking Alanna’s breath away. 

Kel brought a hand up to touch Alanna’s face, then brought it down to drag a nail over Alanna’s collar bone, down her chest. She skimmed a palm over Alanna’s breast. Even though Kel’s face was hard to read, Alanna could see the wonder in Kel’s eyes as she explored. Alanna wrapped her arm around Kel’s back and ran a nail along her spine from her hairline to her pants. Kel’s hips stuttered forward again. Dropping her hand from Alanna’s breast she started tugging at Alanna’s breeches.

“Please- Alanna- please, I want you,” Kel stuttered out.

Alanna nodded, helping Kel to pull everything down until she was naked. She swallowed as Kel paused to take in all of Alanna. Kel pulled back to stand at the edge of the bed so she could remove her own remaining clothes. As soon as her pants hit the floor she slid back on top of Alanna, kissing her deeply. Their legs tangled together and Alanna felt Kel’s slick heat sliding against her. 

“Kel, please, I-”

“Just a minute,” said Kel soothingly as she ran her hands across Alanna’s bare skin. “I want to feel all of you.”

  
Alanna shuddered and closed her eyes, allowing Kel the time. But as Kel’s hands moved across Alanna’s skin she felt increasingly needy, wanting, like her body was afire again. 

“Kel- please- please- I- you-” Alanna begged. Kel slid her hand all the way down to Alanna’s clit and Alanna broke off with a gasp. Shifting so she had room to move, Kel made soft circles on Alanna’s clit, her fingers slipping in Alanna’s wetness. Alanna was already on edge. She wanted to hold on to make this last, to enjoy it as long as she could, but the feel of Kel’s fingers on her clit, Kel’s nipple running across Alanna’s as she moved was just too much. Digging her fingers into Kel’s shoulders, Alanna orgasmed with a scream. 

Kel brought Alanna down gently, circling her fingers softly slowly until the aftershocks had finished running through Alanna. When Alanna opened her eyes Kel was hovering, smirking. 

“And you were worried about young, virginal Kel,” Kel said. “Looks like I’m not too bad after all.”

Alanna laughed. “Well if you hadn’t been winding me up all day…

“...and, anyway, I wasn’t worried about that part, I was worried about…” Alanna continued.

“I know what you were worried about,” Kel said, leaning forward. “You were worried about fucking me,” she said, whispering the last part in Alanna’s ear. 

Alanna jumped, causing her clit to slide into Kel’s hip, their skin to slide together. She felt it through her whole body. Wrapping her arms and legs around Kel she used a wrestling move to flip Kel. Kel laughed. Alanna was strong, but Kel had significant height and weight advantages - she’d only pulled the flip off because Kel let her. Kel was pushing all the right buttons and Alanna was grateful that Kel was putting her at ease.

But as Kel settled on her back Alanna became serious again. “Kel…” Smiling softly, Kel reached up to Alanna’s cheek and pulled her down for a sweet kiss. 

“This is what I want. I’m sure,” said Kel. At that Kel reached out for Alanna’s hand and guided it down her own body, positioning Alanna’s fingers over Kel’s clit. Kel pushed Alanna’s fingers until they began to circle, moving back when she was sure Alanna wouldn’t pull away. Alanna watched Kel, wanting to revel in this moment, appreciate the beauty and trust Kel was offering her. Kel’s eyes glazed over and Alanna could feel Kel’s body tightening - her abs clenching, her fists in the blanket. Kel once again reached for Alanna’s hand and guided it down. Alanna made eye contact with Kel, and in a moment of absolute clarity, Kel nodded.

Alanna slowly slipped one finger into Kel watching Kel’s face for any signs of discomfort or uncertainty. Kel’s mouth dropped open, letting out a sigh. When she’d slid her finger all the way in, Alanna paused, waiting for Kel to adjust. After a moment, Kel’s hips twitched and her hand pulled at Alanna’s until Alanna began to move. Building momentum slowly, Alanna began to thrust into Kel, her palm hitting Kel’s clit. Kel spread her legs wider, her knee slipping up between Alanna’s. She pulled her hand away, wrapping one arm around Alanna’s back, and slipping the other hand into Alanna’s hair to pull her down for a deep kiss. 

“Faster,” Kel begged.

So Alanna pushed faster, and Kel pulled Alanna’s body tighter against her own until Alanna’s clit was flush with Kel’s leg. As Kel’s hips jumped Alanna could feel herself winding back up. Alanna curled her finger and Kel groaned. 

“Alanna- I-” started Kel, her voice trailing off as her grip on Alanna tightened. Alanna could feel Kel’s walls fluttering around her finger and then Kel came with a groan. Alanna moaned at the feeling.

Alanna paused, giving Kel a moment to come down. She was surprised, though, when Kel instead loosened her grip and ran her hand along Alanna’s hip to reach Alanna’s clit. Alanna jumped, accidentally thrusting into Kel. 

“Yes, Alanna, please.”

Kel moved her hand from Alanna’s clit so she could slide a finger inside. Alanna dropped her forehead to Kel’s.

“Kel… what are you doing?”

Kel gazed up at Alanna through her lashes. “I’m going to fuck you, lionness,” she said, suddenly using her leg to push up, thrusting into Alanna. Alanna’s back arched and she tried to maintain her balance. Her vision blurred. She remembered then where her hand was, still inside Kel. She thrust forward.

Quickly developing a rhythm, their sweat-soaked bodies slid together, their thrusts driving each other closer and closer. 

“Kel- I need- more- please, more,” Alanna begged, so Kel slid another finger inside of her. Alanna felt her body tightening, tingling. Trying to not lose focus on Kel, she kept her rhythm going until suddenly, Kel was coming around her fingers again. The feel of Kel tightening around her, of Kel’s nails on her back, of Kel’s quiet gasp in her ear sent Alanna over the edge. The heat from their bodies added to the feeling and their orgasms went on and on. 

As they came down Alanna slid her finger out of Kel. Kel did the same and then brought her fingers to her lips to taste Alanna from her fingers. Alanna’s legs tightened around Kel’s thigh as she watched.

“Easy, there, lioness.”

Alanna let herself fall forward, her body molding to Kel’s. Kel wrapped her arms around Alanna. 

“Did I hurt you?” asked Alanna, worried.

Kel pulled Alanna’s chin up to meet her eyes. “No, that was wonderful. I’m so happy you’re here Alanna.”

“I’m glad I came.”

“Me, too,” said Kel, her arms tightening around Alanna, pulling her in close to sleep.


End file.
